This Gift
by sapphiretwilight
Summary: Reposted. Sequel to From the Heart. It's been a year since they got together, and Randy has a very special gift for Amy. Response to the winter songfic challenge at LitaRandyFic. Oneshot.


This Gift 

**Description:** Sequel to "From the Heart". It's been a year since they got together, and Randy has a very special gift for Amy. Oneshot, Inspired by the song by 98 Degrees.

**Disclaimer: **I own Lita, Randy Orton, the WWE, and everything else in the world. Unfortunately, the "world" mentioned is made up…sigh

**Author's Note: **Disregard all storylines. By the way, I had to repost this without the lyrics of the song.

Amy smiled contentedly as she leaned back against Randy. He'd taken her to his cabin in the mountains. It was December 25th…Christmas, the day of their one-year anniversary. They were sitting in front of the fire, Amy in Randy's lap, and she couldn't have been happier. Earlier that day, they'd gone skiing, laughing and kissing the whole time.

Randy rested his chin on the top of his girlfriend's head, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her hair. He couldn't believe it. He was with the woman he loved, who loved him. They'd actually been together for a whole year…and, if he had his way tonight, they'd be together forever.

Randy looked down at Amy with a smile in his eyes, with nothing more than love and admiration for the woman in his arms. Feeling the bulge in his pocket, he knew that now was the time. It was now, or never. He took a deep breath.

He stood up, gently pulling Amy with him. She looked up at him, her beautiful hazel eyes showing just a bit of surprise. He only smiled, reaching down to loop his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Ames, remember the gift I gave you a year ago at Christmas?"

"Of course, Randy," Amy smiled, remembering that he had given her his heart. She'd given him hers as well, and from that day on, neither had done anything to make either of them regret it.

Randy took a deep breath. "Baby, I have another gift from you…also from the heart…and all I hope is that you'll love it as much as you loved last year's gift."

Slowly, Randy dropped to one knee and reached into his pocket for the ring that he had picked out a month earlier. Taking Amy's left hand in his, he said, "Amy, from the first time I met you, I knew you were something special. And when we got together a year ago, I couldn't have been happier. You've made me so happy, just by loving me. You've made me a better man, you've made me want to be a better boyfriend, and you've loved me like nobody has ever loved me before. I know in my heart that we were meant to be, and all I want of you is just one more thing."

"Amy, I want to be your husband. I want you to be my wife. I want to grow old with you, to have kids with you, to be your partner for life. I'll always be yours, no matter what happens, because I've only got one heart and I gave that to you long ago. Now I only have one question left. If you say yes, Amy, then I'll never make you cry. If you say yes, I'll never let anyone hurt you. If you say yes, you'll make me the happiest man alive. Amy Christine Dumas…will you marry me?"

Amy looked down at the handsome face of the man she loved. His blue eyes were overflowing with love and sincerity. He kneeled in front of her, waiting patiently for her answer.

"Just promise me one thing, Randy."

"Anything."

"You said you would never make you cry…but I want you to let me cry and be there for me when you make me cry happy tears. You're the best thing in my life, Randy, and sometimes I've just gotta shed some happy tears…that's how grateful I am to have you in my life."

Randy laughed gently. "Of course."

Amy smiled, pulling him up. He carefully slid the ring, a beautiful silver band with two diamonds that somehow interlocked, onto her finger, and pulled her close for their first kiss as an engaged couple.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: **Just so you know, both Amy and Randy are born in April. The ring therefore has two diamonds, which symbolize both characters' birthstones.


End file.
